Chancellor Chime
Chancellor Chime is a character from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King and a boss in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord. She is King Leo's mentor and sister figure and him in rebuilding his kingdom. Profile Appearance Chime is a a half-Selkie, half-Clavat girl with long brown hair with pink tips tied in a bun and blue eyes with black glasses. She wears a long tight blue thigh-high dress with white ruffles and puffy shoulders. She wears a red bow with a blue gem in the center and a white and yellow hat. She has a brown belt with a mid-thigh yellow half skirt on her left hip and black thigh-high tights. She wears open-toed brown and white boots with a fold over yellow top. Alternate Outfits Her Knell outfit consists of a long tight light purple thigh-high dress with puffy sleeves and a black corset. She wears a black and purple half skirt on her left hip. She has thigh-high striped purple and black striped socks and black fold-over boots. Her hair is down with a small black top-hat. Her Summer outfit consists of a blue striped bikini top over a white bandeau. She wears blue striped bottoms with a brown belt and a mid-thigh yellow half skirt on her left hip. She wears white slip-on sandals with a brown anklet on her right ankle. Her hair is tied in a ponytail with a blue striped bow. She has brown markings on her shoulders and right hip. Ffccking outfits.png|Chime's Knell outfit. Chime summer.png|Summer Chime outfit. Personality Before becoming King Leo's chancellor, Chime was his caretaker and often lets her emotions cloud her judgment when it comes to his safety, even putting herself in harm's way. Story Early Life Chime is an orphan taken in by King Epitav and his wife when she was young. Her mother, a gypsy Selkie, worked for King Epitav. Not much is known about her father other than that he was a Clavat. When Leo was born she grew to view him as a little brother and became protective of him. When King Epitav left their old kingdom, she was one of the few people who believed he had not abandoned them. After the miasma destroyed their old home, she wandered the world with King Leo and Hugh Yurg looking for a new home until the miasma was cleared from the world. The Promised Land, Padarak Chime, along with Leo and Hugh Yurg, happen upon the frontier land, established by King Epitav. After King Leo receives the power of Architek, Chime's job becomes to assist him when he summons her by ringing a bell. She helps Leo in constructing new buildings, demolishing them if needed, and raising the morale of the citizens. She awaits in the castle to provide counsel to the king and help him to develop the realm. Each morning, beginning the day after the first adventurer returns from a behest, Chime presents the king with a report of the day before detailing the doings of every commissioned adventurer and the realm's treasury balance. When the king starts to build Taverns, Chime scandalizes on the idea that the king wants to create such a thing. She in turn shocks Leo by running the tavern herself (and any tavern the king builds). Chime shows interest in the Black Mage Academy. According to her reports, she was ready to enroll and hone her abilities, but in the end decided against it, because as long as she can teleport to the king when he needs her it would be enough. She is appointed the Chancellor of the king, but once the Dark Lord is defeated and Lord Epitav returns to the throne, she is relieved of the charge and free to do as she pleases. She keeps a chronicle of the realm and its king, and hopes to share the tale with her children if she ever becomes a mother. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Chime helps a pack of adventurers defend a city when a Flying Tower arrives. Her magical abilities proved useful against the menace, but in the end the day is lost to the Darklord. Thanks to the humorous-looking shape of the tower, instead of cowering in fear, the villagers celebrate. Mira leaves the city to resolve the issue. Gameplay Chime is battled as the first boss in ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Chime appears with ice-elemental cards. Chime TCG.png|Trading card. Chime2 TCG.png|Trading card. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Body Armor called Minister's Robes and the Headgear called Minister's Glasses make female Selkies appear as Chime. There's also a Body Armor called Angel Raiment that gives female Selkies her "Summer Chime" outfit. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Two downloadable outfits can change the appearance of the main character, Mira, to be similar to that of two of Chime's outfits, Chime's Knell and Summer Chime. The costumes themselves are listed as the Prim Costume and the Bikini Dress, respectively. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers A woman named Chime who resembles the king retainer from ''My Life as a King appears. Once she is found, the Chime Award Medal is rewarded. Another Chime look-alike appears the dancing minigame, where Layle can dance with her to a tune from the original Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. Gallery Chime default.png|Default outfit. Avatar Chime.png|Square Enix Members avatar. MLaaDL Chancellor Chime Render.png|Render (My Life as a Dark Lord). Etymology Chime is named after the musical instrument that usually contain a number of bells. In the game, she is summoned by King Leo when he rings a bell. Trivia *Chime is stated to be a terrible cook, as Hugh Yurg states "she could not fry an egg even if the hen laid it into the pan." *Many of the male adventures employed by the king have unrequited crushes on her. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Category:Clavat Category:Selkie